Don't Look Down
by SailorVamp
Summary: It's Trunk's 18th birthday, and his father finds rimself reflecting on the past and the things he can't say. Song fic, Vageta is a little OOC.


A.N: This is AU and a one-shot. Some characters may be a bit OCC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song

Thinking 

"Speaking"

Today was the eighteenth birthday of a young man by the name of Trunks Briefs, and his friends and family where throwing a spectacular party to commemorate the occasion. In the living room of Capsule Corp. twenty odd people where gathered to toast the birthday boy, including one none of the people in the room expected to show, despite his wife's constant threats and nagging. Vageta didn't know why everyone was so shocked, after all it was his only son's eighteenth birthday, and regardless of common belief he did love his son, but no one seemed to understand that. He had never been good with words, and so couldn't find a way to tell Trunks that he loved him, but he sincerely hoped that, in time, Trunks would come to realize the truth.

Son what you don't understand, my words might never explain, so I am hoping that time will.

Vageta wished that he could keep Trunks from finding out how horribly wrong things in life could go, how painful life could get. He prayed to kami that after he was gone, gone for good, Trunks would look back on his childhood and remember his gruff sayian father fondly, and know that he would always be with him, guiding him, and encouraging him, until he too came to the next world permanently

Things may not go as you planned, dark clouds might bring you pain but I will be in your heart still, telling you …

He had tried to be the best father he could be, he had taught his son how to fight, taught him to be proud of who he was, too never bow his head to anyone. He had taught him to never look down; to hold his head up proudly no matter what.

don't look down; don't feast your eyes on things that are on the ground. And if it gets hard to focus, when your traveling almost at the speed of sound, feeling nowhere bound, remember what I told you and don't… you… dare… look… down…don't look down… no

His sincerest wish for his son, however, was that he did not become like his father, instead that he became the man Vageta never could be. The thought that Trunks would fail the same way he had haunted his worst nightmares. He so badly wanted his child to get it right.

No father wants his son, to repeat the wrongs his dad has done, I want you to get it right, child.

One of his deepest regrets was that he would not always be there for him, that someday Trunks would be on his own. All he could do was let it happen and pray that Trunks would stay true to himself, and follow his inner light to true happiness, against all odds.

I won't always be hear for you, so to yourself always be true. And if you get lost, use your inner light, child. Shine it and…

Be proud, my son, today you are a man. Vageta thought as Trunks pulled a key out of a small unmarked box, hanging on a chain from the key was a miniature motorcycle. Trunks looked up at him, no doubt remembering the time Vageta had caught him riding his friend's motorcycle. He had told his father then that riding gave him a dose of freedom and adrenaline that even flying couldn't mach.

"Look in the garage." Vageta said, with that Trunks rushed from the room, Vageta and the others following. When they reached the garage they saw Trunks gawking at the bright red 96' Harley Davison motorcycle that stood there, the key to witch he held in his hand. Then he looked at his dad, a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks dad." He said quietly. Vageta nodded to him, a small smile touching his own lips.

"Your welcome." He replied, hoping that Trunks realized that for as long as he was around he could always count on him. Vageta knew he would do anything in his power to keep that spark that lived within Trunks from going out.

Don't look down; don't feast your eyes on thinks that are on the ground. And if it gets hard to focus, when you're traveling almost at the seed of sound… feeling nowhere bound…oh… almost out of control, burn rubber not your soul! Because something lives within, and you can count on me, when there is no hand to hold, and the world seems dark and cold, remember what I told you and…

Vageta clapped Trunks on the shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, his trademark smirk turning into a small genuine smile.

"I'm proud of you, son." He said quietly, so only Trunks could hear. Then he turned and walked back into the house calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Lets eat, I'm starving."

Don't you dare look down, don't you dare look down, don't look down, when your traveling almost at the speed of sound, don't you dare look down, don't look down…no…

# END#

A.N: Well, what did you think? R&R and tell me, until next time, bye.


End file.
